This invention relates to display system controllers for use in automotive vehicles. In recent times, as the cost of advanced technology electronic devies has been decreasing and the cost of energy has been increasing, more and more applications for electronics have become practical and useful in the automotive environment. The use of microprocessors for the efficient control of the automobile engine was the first practical example of this technology. More recently, microprocessors have been placed in radios, climate control systems, instrument panels, etc. The references noted above describe a variety of prior systems of interest. References 1, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8 and 10, for example, describe the use of microprocessors in automotive vehicles. Reference 2 illustrates pictographic symbols (icons) for use in automotive applications. Reference 6 discusses the use of touch sensitive displays. Reference 9 describes the 1984 Buick Questor while References 11, 12 and 13 describe the 1986 Buick Riviera Graphic Control Center.